To End A War
by B1upR14O
Summary: My vision of a possible Ethari back story and why, in his own words, " I was never as strong as the others." Takes place 4 years after the end of season 3 but details tragic events that happened 25 years earlier. Told through the perspective of Ethari, Runnan, and other's before coming to a conclusion in the present. (My first ever attempt at fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1

**To End a War:**

Introduction:

Not all wars are between nations or races. Some wars are far closer to home. They are between families, friends, or associations. Twenty Five years ago such a war tore Ethari's world apart.

Ethari had always said that he was not as strong as the others but that was more of a way of dealing with the pain of the past than the actual truth. The truth was that Ethari had at one time been one of the most promising Moon Shadow elf warriors in the Silver Grove. Then the only man he'd ever known as a father had betrayed a sacred oath.

Whether that betrayal was justified or not was what had started the war between inhabitants of the Silver Grove. It eventually lead to half the inhabitants of the Silver Grove leaving and establishing a new settlement somewhere to the north.

After twenty five years the opportunity to end this war finally presents itself to Ethari and he will take up his weapons once more. His only hope, that he will not need to use them.

**Chapter 1: **

**A Day of Loss, and Day of New Hope**

Ethari sat at the small work bench that he kept in his and Runnan's bedroom. He was fiddling with the papers and quill that he kept on the work bench for when inspiration struck him in the middle of the night. At those times he could never go back to sleep until he had at least drawn a rough sketch of whatever had popped into his head.

He put the paper's down and picked up the ink well to check and see how much ink was in it. He looked at the contents of the ink well hurriedly but not fast enough to escape the memories that the ink well carried with it.

He sat on his work stool holding the ink well in his hand staring at the fine details of it. It was shaped in the form of a Moon Lily with 1 moon opal embedded in each petal. The maker of the ink well had so exquisitely and masterfully carved and etched the lines and imprinted the texture on each petal that when moonlight shimmered across them the petals seemed to dance like the petals of a real Moon Lily caught in the breeze.

It had been a gift a gift from the only father that Ethari had ever really known. His older brother Ro'ban.

Ro'ban and Ethari were born 15 years apart and were their parents' only children. Their father had been a highly skilled trainer of moon arcanum animals and their mother had been a highly skilled metal mage.

Though neither of their parents had been assassins it was not because they were opposed to the profession that Moon Shadow elves were so noted for. Rather it was a matter of practicality. With an elven assassin's life expectancy being somewhat shorter than your average elf, if an elf was particularly skilled in a trade they were not allowed to become an assassin as their skill was too valuable to both the community and its assassins.

The arts of the blade, stealth and illusion where the life blood of Moon Shadow elves though so as a compromise those who could not train to become assassins were allowed to train and join the volunteer guard that took shifts patrolling the perimeter of the Silver Grove at night.

This guard was essential to any moon shadow elf community. Firstly because it served as a recruitment and proving method for those young elves who may be prospects to become assassins. Secondly, as already mentioned, it allowed trade elves the opportunity to satisfy their in born instincts. Thirdly it provided the community with much needed protection because not all creatures of Xadia were peaceful and harmonious.

One of these creatures was the fanged wolf. One of the most deadly creatures of the moon arcanum; the fanged wolf was as large and as fast as a horse. It was not social like other wolves but preferred to hunt alone. To do this it had two weapons. It's first was a set of hinged fangs, like those of a viper, in its mouth. The second was a stinger concealed beneath the fur and at the end of it's prehensile tail. Both these weapons injected a venom that was capable of even killing a sub adult dragon.

It had been one of these creatures that had killed Ethari's parents one night when it was their turn to stand guard for the village.

Ethari was only 3 years old at the time. Many had wondered if Ro'ban would be able to handle the responsibility of becoming a father figure at such a young age. They needn't of worried. Ro'ban was everything that Ethari could have hoped for in a father or a brother.

Ethari looked out the window that was above his work bench. The window had a view of the stables and training corrals that had had been used by his father. From the window he could also see his mothers blacksmith forge. Both had been put to ample use by Ro'ban and Ethari as they had both inherited the skills of their parents.

He remembered the many hours Roban had spent with him in the stables teaching him to gain the trust of the notoriously proud Moon Striders. He remembered the intense but exhilarating heat of the forge and Ro'ban's instructions to keep his emotions in check when working with animals or ore. "Don't let the excitement of creation overpower the patience needed ta create something of function, use, and beauty. As a metal mage it's important ta keep yer emotions in check as ye can unintentionally infuse yer own emotions in ta the very thing yer try'n ta create. Also remember the same goes for the animals. They can sense yer emotions. If ya walk into the corral with yer emotions unchecked and uncontrolled y'll lose control of the situation."

He could still hear Ro'ban saying "Ri', Ro'ban's nickname for him, 'remember lad we come from 2 long lines of animal trainers and metal mages. 'Tis a proud heritage to be sure but that heritage 'tis like a flower in a garden. It needs love and care. Ignore it and twill wither and die. Nourish it, care fer it and y'll be amazed at the beauty it will bring in ta yer life and the life of others.

Ethari now turned his attention to a simple weapons display on the wall next to the workbench were he sat. The weapons looked simple enough. A bow staff hung vertically with a battle hatchet hung on each side. They were anything but simple. When the handle's of the two hatchets were held in one hand with the heads on opposite sides of the hand they would turn into a full shield with just the flick of the wrist.

The bow staff when held in the middle and given a quick up and down shake would fold in half. The majority of the folded staff would flatten to form a razor sharp double edged sword blade. The very bottom of the staff would turn into a sword hilt with hilt guards.

These weapons had been Ro'ban's gift to him on his sixteenth birthday. That was the day Ethari was allowed to become a guard of the village. In between creating some of the finest metal work, enchanted and non, in Xadia and working with various animals brought to be trained, Ethari and Ro'ban spared each other with their weapons as only brothers could.

As metal mages of the highest order both Ro'ban and Ethari had an instinctive feel for the weapons they created and were often more adept at handling the weapons they created than the elves they were created for.

So skilled were they that when ever the sound of blade meeting blade came from behind their home it was not long before several villagers were gathered around watching and taking bets on which of the two siblings would get the better of the other on that day. Then the day came that changed everything.

An elf came running into the Silver Grove. He was near the point of complete exhaustion and shaking with grief and anger. His name was Jarreth. He was the youngest high mage in the history of the Silver Grove and Ro'ban's dearest friend.

The news that Jarreth brought was devastating. His wife and their only child had been killed by a fanged wolf while camping. When Ro'ban pressed Jarreth as to how he knew it was a Fanged Wolf, Jarreth had a simple two word response, "Historian viventum".

Ethari remembered that until this point Ro'ban had kept his composure but when he heard his dearest friend speak the words of the spell that allowed a mage to conjure an illusion of past events in an area he fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

If Ethari had been as a son to Ro'ban then Jarreth and his wife had been as brother and sister. To Ethari they were as Aunt and Uncle. The assurance of death that the spell of past events brought was simply too overwhelming.

Finally Ro'ban stopped crying and looked his dearest friend in the eyes, but the stare was not one of compassion, nor of grief. In the true nature of a moon shadow elf it was the cold calculated look of vengeance for the loss of innocent life.

In an act that Ethari now knew was rash and clouded by the raw emotions of loss Ro'ban had bound himself to hunt down and kill the monster who had pierced his heart, and ripped the soul from the closest thing he had to a brother other than Ethari. He gathered his weapons, battle hatchets and a bow staff much like Ethari's, and departed to the campsite of Jarreth's family.

Ethari leaned forward placing his elbows on his workbench, his hands cradling his face. A long slow shuddering breath escaped his mouth. Tears began to find their way from his eyes to his hands, and from there down his wrists and forearms as the memories overwhelmed him.

Ro'ban had returned 3 days later, his left hand looking slightly swollen and purplish and carrying something heavy in a sack. At first Jarreth thought that Ro'ban had not found the monster that had killed his world. While fanged wolves were large and left an obvious track they were swift and capable of traveling extreme distances in little time. The fact that his friend had not found the creature was discouraging, upsetting, but not necessarily surprising. That guarded understanding quickly turned to unbounded rage when Ro'ban admitted the truth. He had found the wolf and let it live.

"Traitor!, Betrayer!, Bastard!" Jarreth yelled.

"Jarreth, what ya saw and what actually happened were two different things"

"You weren't there!"

"Neither were you!"

"How dare ya say such a thing. I held me world, the lifeless bodies of me wife and daughter, in me hands"

"Aye, but ya didn't see the wolf attack now did ya?"

"I didn't need ta. I cast the spell. I saw what happened!"

"No, ya didn't. Yer emotions got in the way. Ya saw what yer heart wanted ta see. I saw the bodies', Ro'ban started to choke up at the memory, 'I saw the wound marks in their chests that killed them. I've seen the wounds that the fang's and the tail of a fanged wolf make. They don't match Jarreth."

"Don't you dare tell me what I saw"

"Dammit Jarreth will ya listen ta reason. Aye the wolf was there but there were broken branches everywhere. Branches that had been sheared off by someth'n. Along side the wolf's tracks there was blood and odd random marks as if someth'n long and thin was be'n drug behind. The track's were erratic, like the beast was scared, try'n ta get away from someth'n."

"I followed the tracks Jarreth. I found the wolf and these." Ro'ban dumped the contents of his bag. A massive blue paw with tufts of white fell on the ground. It had been gnawed off mid foreleg. Right below the bloody stump was a massive trap with a long chain coming off of it. At the end of the chain a large spike that was used to secure the trap and its victim.

Ro'ban walked to the spike and picked it up. "The wounds that a fanged wolf makes are intended ta deliver its venom" His voice was low now, almost pleading. "They go straight in and out like the thrust of a rapier. The wounds on yer wife and daughter were puncture wounds but they weren't clean. It was like whatever had impaled them had been ripped out towards the side of their chests'. They were wounds that someth'n like this would make."

With that Ro'ban picked up the long spike holding it where everyone could see. It was covered in blood. "Jarreth the wolf did kill yer family. I'm sorry, but ya got to understand it wasn't intentional. The beast was scared; try'n ta get away from the trap when it stumbled in ta yer camp. Yer wife and daughter simply got in the way. The beast wasn't try'n ta kill them. The wolf, yer wife, and yer daughter were the victims of someone else's cruelty."

Ethari remembered there was stunned silence from Jarreth and the crowd that had gathered as a result of the heated argument. Finally Ro'ban broke the silence. "Jarreth no one here knows the pain of losing a loved one to a creature of Xadia more than me, but please don't let yer grief drive ya ta seek vengeance against an animal that never meant yer family har..."

"Liar!" Jarreth yelled cutting off Ro'ban. "Liar", he said again in a quieter but even more threatening voice. He gestured to Ro'ban's hand and continued "Ya swore and oath and bound yer self to that oath. It is not fer you to decide guilt or innocence. It is for you to fulfill yer oath or suffer the consequences."

Ro'ban hung his head. He knew the truth of what Jarreth said, but he also knew that all life was sacred. That as fierce and as deadly as a fanged wolf could be, he could not keep his oath as the animal never intended to kill Jarreth's family.

Finally Ro'ban's reached into a little bag he carried with him and pulled out a small rope. He wrapped the rope tightly around his left wrist just a little above the binding that signified his oath and then placed his arm on a nearby low hanging branch.

"Yer right Jarreth. I did bind me self ta killing the beast, but I cannot justify avenging the lives of the innocent by killing another innocent. If ye will not release me from me oath then I will release me self." With that being said Ro'ban pulled out one of his battle hatchets and with one fluid motion severed his left hand from his forearm.

Ro'ban dropped his blade and quickly wrapped his bloody stump with a cloth. He then looked at Jarreth, pain written in every line of his face and repeated "I will not kill an innocent creature."

Ethari folded his arms on his workbench, cradling his head in them, as he sobbed uncontrollably at the memory of what happened next.

Jarreth's face was livid with rage. He drew a rune of concealment in the air. Then in a tremulous yet wrath filled voice proclaimed "Occultatum ex omnis quoadusque mortuus ex". _Hidden from all until death_

And just like that Ro'ban was gone. Hidden from the sight of any living creature till the day his heart beat it's last beat and he breathed his last breath.

As Ethari continued to cry he felt comforting arms wrap around him from behind. He leaned his head into the crook of one of the arms that now wrapped around his shoulders. Finally Runnan spoke.

"It's been 25 years hasn't it love."

"Yes, to the day"

"Every year I try ta come up with someth'n ta comfort ya, but every year this seems to be the best I can do."

"It means far more than you'll ever know" Ethari said as he burrowed his head deeper into Runnan's elbow.

Runnan held his grieving husband for several more minutes before trying to engage Ethari in a happier topic. "Ethari, today is a day of sadness, tis true, but today, this day, is also a day of gladness. Callum and Rayla are most likely on their way here now. We need to get ready for them. Besides Callum is going ta be nervous enough as it is askin us, Lain, and Teandra for Rayla's hand." There was now a teasing tone in Runnan's voice, "Imagine what he'll do if he see's one of his future father in law's swimming in his own tears. The poor boy will think he's given ya an emotional breakdown because he's takin yer little girl away."

Ethari was still fighting tears but Runnan had always had a way of pulling him back from the emotional brink. It had been that way since they had first met and was part of the reason he loved him. However, that last part that Runnan said about Callum being devastated by Ethari's emotional state? Well he couldn't let Runnan get away with that.

"Oh, my emotional state is going ta ruin his day? More like the boy is already an quiver'n mess because he knows that you and Tiandra are planning on doing yer best ta make him pee his pant's when all he wants ta do is ask ya fer the privilege of loving our daughter fer the rest of his life."

Now Runnan, mockingly acting taken aback by Ethari's accusation replied, "What?, me and my dear sister planning to sabotage Callum's asking for Rayla's hand all in the name of a little fun? We wouldn't dare do such a..."

"Yes ye would," Ethari cut him off, "what ye fail to realize is that there are those of us, namely me and Lain, that are far more concerned with our future grandchildren. Somethin that won't happen if you and yer sister insist on scaring the poor boy to death before him and Rayla can even get started".

Runnan kept up the act. "Dearest, I am shocked that ye would think that me and me sister would even consider exercising our rights as his future in-laws in such a way".

"Ugh, don't give me that B.S. Ya both would and ya know it"

In a bashful and somewhat repentant tone Runnan begged "What if we promise to only scare him halfway to dea..."

Runnan never finished the sentence as Ethari's elbow caught right in the ribs. They both held each other and had a good laugh before leaving the room to finish the preparations for the special occasion of the day.


	2. Ruthari: The Beginning

First off I'd like to thank everyone who had read the first chapter of this story. Second I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to post chapter 2. Obviously I an not a fast writer. In Chapter 2 Runnan remembers how he and Ethan first met and the circumstances around that fateful day

Chapter 2

Ruthari: The Beginning

Runnan followed Ethari down the hall that led past their kitchen and to their sitting/family room. He was just grateful that he had gotten Ethari to smile. The fact that he'd gotten him to laugh was far beyond anything he had hoped. This was always the hardest day of the year for both of them. Ethari for obvious reason's. For him it was the feeling of helplessness.

Place a blade in his hands, or give him a bow and quiver full of arrows and he was one of the most feared and respected moonshadow assassins in Xadia. On this day place him in his house, a place that should be one of safety and security, and he knew fear, worry and heartache.

Every year he dreaded this day because of how powerless he felt. As a result he was left every year trying to find the delicate balance between supporting his husband in his grieving and trying to find something to cheer him up.

Runnan had been overjoyed at the arrival of Callum's letter stating that he and Rayla were coming on this day and that Callum had something important to talk to Lain Tiandrin, Ethari and Runnan about. If nothing else it gave him a credible reason to keep Ethari distracted from the painful memories this day always brought. It was more than that though.

With all the trials and hardships that the human kingdoms and Xadia had been through the last 4 years, with Callum and Rayla more often than not being right in the middle of it, the bond that had formed while bringing young Prince Azymondias back to Queen Zubeia had only deepened and grown in strength. As such it had never been a question of if they were going to marry but when. The only surprise was that it had taken this long.

Tiandrin, Lane, all of them had been so excited at the thought that Callum's "...something important..." might finally be the long awaited news of "...Can I marry your daughter..." that when Rayla's own letter arrived a few days later confirming their suspicions they were over the moon.

Runnan permitted himself a silent chuckle at Rayla's reason for sending the letter. She had expressly requested, no begged was the better word, that Runnan and Tiandrin not give Callum too hard of a time when he asked for her hand.

Runnan chuckled inwardly again. After all that Rayla and Callum had done for each other, for him and Ethari, Lain and Tiandrin, for Xadia and the Human Kingdoms, after all the danger and near death experiences they had faced the fact that both sets of Rayla's parents could still make Callum so nervous and scared was very amusing and something he and his sister planned on taking full advantage of.

Runnan and Ethari were now in the sitting/family room hurriedly straightening and cleaning, trying to get ready. They were also busy casting concealment spells that would be unlocked with a simple command.

Ah yes, Callum and Rayla, may be coming with big news but for these two a simple yes was not going to do. This was going to be the definition of a moonshadow elf surprise party.

Lain and Tiandrin had spent the week making and enchanting banners that read things like, "Of Course", "Yes", "Do we have to get the village elder for you" and everybody's personal favorite. "Prospective grandparents here, get busy already". Lain and Tiandrin had enchanted some banners to explode with their messages forming in the air. Others would swoop in like a moon phoenix with spread wings, the message written on the wings underside all while the enchanted phoenix sang a traditional moonshadow elf wedding song.

Oh yes Callum and Rayla were definitely going to get more than what they bargained for and now that the banners were hung in their appropriate places, Runnan and Ethari were placing the spells of concealment on them to make sure that Callum and Rayla didn't suspect a thing till the key word was said and then, well it would be memorable to say the least.

Runnan glanced across the room and saw Ethari. The sight of his love and the preparations for the day suddenly cast his mind back to when he had first come to the Silver Grove and when he and Ethari had first met.

It had started with a bow. Runnan's family came from a long line of assassins. For them the idea of becoming an assassin was much like the idea of military service for other families. It was a heritage steeped in sacrifice, responsibility, and honor.

As with any such family there are heirlooms. Some heirlooms are meant to display; recalling the heroic deeds of the past in order to inspire the doing of heroic deeds not yet done. Other heirlooms were meant for use, meant to instill a sense of duty and responsibility in the recipient. Such heirlooms were usually given with statements like, "I bequeath to you your grandfather's weapon. May you wield it with the same bravery, skill, and honor that he did"

Such was the gift of his Grandfather's bow to Runnan when he had finally earned the right to be an assassin. A short time thereafter, during a training session, he had taken an unexpected and nasty fall with his Grandfather's bow slung over his shoulder. The impact of the ground had snapped the bow in half.

At the first possible opportunity Runnan had sent a letter to his Father explaining what had happened and asking for his forgiveness. Much to his surprise his father, himself and assassin and therefore aware of the accidents that could happen during training, had been far more understanding of the incident than Runnan thought he would.

His father explained that he was saddened by the unfortunate event but understood. He suggested that Runnan have the bow repaired by it's original forger if possible. He remembered it had been made by a female metal mage in the village of The Silver Grove. He could not remember the name of of the mage but thought that her name was engraved somewhere on the bow itself.

Runnan inspected the bow carefully and there just below the grip was a name. _Tenille_. He knew the meaning of that name and thought it an interesting yet appropriate one for a metal mage. _She who brings light._

Shortly thereafter Runnan was on his way to to the Silver Grove.

Runnan had never been to the Silver Grove but imagined it would be much like any other moonshadow elf village. He was soon to find out differently.

The only way to get past the illusion that hides all moonshadow elf villages is either have your own key to the village or to have one shared with you. As such there was always a guard posted near the entrance of a village watching for visitors.

There was a ritualistic dance that all moonshadow elves knew. It's purpose was to signal to a moonshadow elf guard that you wished to enter the village. A few variations of certain steps during this dance would indicate whether you were there to visit friends or family, for leisure, or as in Runnan's case on business.

Runnan's first indication that all was not well in the Silver Grove came when not one but three armed elven warriors stepped through the illusion and demanded at spear point to know his business. While it was not uncommon to have more than one guard guarding the entrance to a village usually only one came out to greet you while the others stayed behind the illusion in case of trouble.

Once Runnan had recovered from the initial shock of the welcoming committee he cautiously produced his granfather's broken bow. Previous experience, and a scar or two, had taught him that rash movements were never wise when multiple sharpened blades are aimed at various parts of your body.

He informed the guards of the origin of the bow, how it had been broken, and that he was here to hopefully find its maker and ask her to to help him honor the memory of his grandfather by mending the broken weapon.

At the mention of a female metal mage and the suggestion of the repair Runnan noticed the grim determination of the guards' faces fade into a saddened melancholy.

Finally one of the guards assumed a pose and put his hand in the air; an invitation for Runnan to do likewise. After a brief dance and the clasping of hands the illusion covering the Silver Grove disappeared.

The Elf who had shared his key spoke as he gestured for Runnan to follow. "If that bow was yer grandfather's and it came from the Silver Grove then I am sad ta report that the metal mage who crafted it for him passed away many years ago. She does have a son here though who up until a few months ago was one of the finest metal mages in all of Xadia."

Runnan's noticed that the melancholy he had seen on the faces of the guards just a few minutes ago was starting to creep into the voice of the elf who was talking to him.

"I was about ta send ya away after ya explained why ya were here" the elf continued. "Our metal mage has been struck down by great grief. A grief made worse because the cause of that grief has pierced the hearts and torn in two the souls of all those who remain here. He is young, and while his grief is understandable, he has too much potential ta let the tragedy that has come upon us defeat him. Perhaps with yer bow, made by his mother, ye can help him overcome his grief."

As Runnan walked through the village he couldn't help but notice how empty the village felt. For a village this size there should have been far more inhabitants than there was. Further more while moonshadow elves are known for being direct and stern that does not mean that their children are not allowed to play. Every time Runnan saw a child, which was pitifully few, they were either hurriedly shooed or carried back into one of the many treehouses by an older family member. What's more Runnan was usually at the end of a glare from said family member that was suspicious at best and threatening at worst.

Finally after a few minutes of walking Runnan could not take the emptiness and lack of vibrance any longer and he ventured to ask the guard who was his guide what had happened to in this place.

The guard looked down at the ground as he took in a deep breath then let it out in a long pained sigh before answering. "A betrayal"

Runnan looked at the guard astounded. "A betrayal?" He asked dumbfoundedly. Surely this village that seemed emptied of not only inhabitants but also of spirit, energy, of life force itself could not be the result of one individual's betrayal. "How could this be the result of a betrayal?" He asked as he gestured with both arms to the shut doors of homes and business and the homes and business that were obviously deserterted. "This does. not look like a betrayal. This looks like the aftermath of a war" he continued.

"Aye it very nearly was" the guard continued. "Tis what happens when two of the most respected elves in the village have a disagreement over somethin and the one betrays an oath ta the other because the oath was a mistake"

Ruthari was now even more confused. An oath was a sacred thing among elves, particularly among moonshadow elves because an oath to do something was often accompanied by agreeing to be bound to do it. To make an oath was not a mistake. It was a sacred obligation to be fulfilled or die trying. "What do ya mean a mistake?" He asked incredulously.

"That was the problem me friend. Neither of these men were liars. If the one had a reason ta be avenged then ya could trust that his reason twas valid. Likewise if the other had a reason ta break the oath he had made then his reason was just as sound." Suddenly the guard came to stop in front of a large treehouse. "I've already said more than I should though" he continued, "if ye want more details than that ye'll have to ask the young man that lives in that home. A piece of advice cause ye seem like a nice chap and you've probably had enough of sharp objects coming at ye today. Grab a long stick on the way up to the door. Stand as far off ta the side of the door as possible and use the stick ta knock." With that the guard turned on his heel and walked away leaving Runnan to puzzle over exactly what his grandfather's broken bow had gotten him into.

Runnan found a long stick and walked up the stairs that lead to what appeared to be the front door. Heeding the guards advice he stood off to the side of the door and used the stick to knock. "I've already told ya all I'm closed fer business until further notice" came an angry voice from inside.

"That's what I understand but.."

The sound of splitting wood made Runnan jump backwards. On the far side of the double doors a blade exploded through the wood.

"Go away" came the terse reply. I can tell yer not from around here. That's why I put the first blade on the far side of the door. The next one won't miss"

Runnan looked at the blade and he suddenly realized that it had indeed been a warning. It was perfectly placed to strike an elf in the torso but the blade was just short enough that the only way it would have been lethal was if the offending elf was holding an ear against the door eavesdropping.

Suddenly Runnan had an idea. Taking off the chest piece of his armor he placed this bed roll inside of it. Crouching very low he crawled to the middle of the door, took out a bottle of moonberry juice, held his chest armor up at torso height and then knocked again.

There was silence for only a second, then a spear thrown with considerable force exploded through the door piercing his armor. The bed roll inside the armor provided a lovely sound somewhat similar to flesh being puncture. Runnan added his his own effect with a strained ugh. Then to finish the illusion he poured the moonberry juice on the doorstep, let it run under the door, and waited.

Suddenly a gasp came from inside. "No, no. What have I done" came a frantic voice from inside followed by rushed footsteps.

The doors flew open, and there Runnan stood broken broken bow in hand smiling smugly.

Ethari, less than impressed at being duped, immediately stepped back inside and attempted to slam the door. This time Runnan's ugh was very authentic as he simultaneously doubted the wisdom of sticking his foot in the door and wondered how long it would be before he could walk without a limp.

"Leave me alone" Ethari threatened.

"I would but this 'twas me grandfather's" Runnan said as he held out the broken bow. "Twas made here in the Silver Grove by a female metal mage. Her name is here below the grip. If I understood the guard right, twas yer mother"

Ethari's eyes went from Runnan's to the broken bow and back several times before finally reaching out and taking it from Runnan. While his memories of his mum were fleeting due to how young he was when she passed he recognized her work. He looked below the grip and there, etched in the metal, a name _Tenille_.

Ethari clasped the bow to his heart as a tear rolled down his cheek. After the loss of Ro'ban this bow of his mum's making was like a small piece of his family coming back to him.

After several moments Ehari finally spoke, "There is an inn down the street, a collection of large trees, ye can stay there fer tonight while I make up me mind as ta what I'm going ta do. As fer the bow; I'm keeping it fer now"

Runnan sat in the tavern of the inn nursing some ale when the guard he had first met came in.

"Hello me lad. I see that ye are still here, a good sign, and that ye don't have yer bow. Another good sign. Congratulations lad, if I'm assuming right, ye've managed to get further with young Ethari than anyone else these past 3 months. I don't know how much farther this will go but ye've got a good start. Thank ye lad."

The guard patted Runnan on the shoulder then turned to walk away. "Wait" Runnan said. "I know ye said it wasn't yer story ta tell, but something is going on here. It seems to revolve around yer metal mage. What happened?"

The guard looked down and let out a long sigh. "Very well lad, Given that I didn't think you'd make it this far with Ethari, I'll tell you. If nothin else ye'll at least understand why he seems so burdened and lost."

With that the guard began to talk. He told Runnan about Jarreth casting the spell that showed the death of his family. About Ro'ban taking the oath and then coming back with the fanged wolf's paw and the trap with it's chain and bloody spike. How Ro'ban had tried to convince Jarreth that his spell had been cast in the depth of grief and anger and had thus affected what Jarreth had seen. He explained how both men loved each other as brothers and how the entire village respected the both of them. He then explained how the report of both men had divided the silver grove; friend against friend, husband against wife, sibling against sibling, neighbor against neighbor. He explained that it had almost come to the point of armed conflict but Jarreth, not willing to have anyone else suffer the loss he felt over his wife and child, decided that he, and any who wanted to follow him, would leave and establish a new village somewhere to the north.

The guard continued, "And so ya see lad we are a broken village. So many loved ones gone because of the actions of two men. And young Ethari left to face it alone."

Runnan shook his head in disbelief. "I understand now. Thank ye. But please tell me why ya said that, Ethari is it, has been left ta face it all alone? This is a elven village. We care fer each other and if a child is unable ta be reared or cared for by it's parents we care for it as our own."

"Aye, yer right lad, and what village that's left wants to take him in it's arms and let him know that he is our son but tis hard to convince the head that it's loved when the heart believes everything is lost."

The next morning Runnan was in the main dining area of the inn when one of the chef's brought him out a fine meal before he had even had a chance to order anything.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A courtesy from young Ethari. He also left ye a message. He's asked that ye be to his home in an hour." The chef went to walk away but then turned back around, " thank you stranger and good luck" he said before hurrying back to the kitchen.

An hour later Runnan was walking up to Ethari's treehouse when he caught the smell of burning charcoal coming from the back of the house. Walking behind the house he saw the elf who'd tried to impale him the day before standing in and open air blacksmith shop. Next to him was what he assumed was a kiln with two massive bellow attached to it. On a work bench in front of him he was holding a clay vessel with thick sides. He was placing what looked like chunks of raw ore into it. He looked up at the sound of Runnan's footsteps.

"Hello. Thank ye fer coming" Ethari greeted as he continued to work. Runnan watched as he placed a small amount of charcoal into the container and then a small amount of sand and crushed glass. "I owe ya an apology" he continued. "I had no right ta keep yer grandfather's bow. Tis a priceless family heirloom, that judging by the looks of it, has been well used and has served yer grandfather and, I'd dare say, yer father well. It's just..."Ethari's voice started to quiver, "I've lost so much that when I saw me mum's name, twas like getting a piece of me family back."

Ethari's shoulder's slumped as he stopped putting thing's into the jar, hung his head, and rested his hands on the work bench as tears started to come to his eyes.

Runnan walked behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright friend. One o' the guards told me somewhat of what happened here and of yer loss. I apologize. No one should have to bear the burden you have this last little while. Thank ye for be willing ta help me"

Ethari placed his hand on top of the strong but gentle hand on his shoulder. "Tis the least I could do. When I lost me brother I lost the last family I had, I lost me heart. When ye brought that bow, made by me mother, it was like ye'd brought a small part of me heart back to me."

Runnan pulled himself out of his memories of the past and back into the room he and Ethari were getting ready for Callum and Rayla's arrival. He looked across the room at Ethari as he replayed those words spoke so long ago _...I lost me heart. When ye brought that bow, made by me mother, it was like ye'd brought a small part of me heart back to me. _Those words were part of the reason Runnan always promised to bring Ethari's heart back to him whenever he had to go away on a dangerous mission.

Runnan allowed himself to drift into the past once more. "So" he heard his younger self say "are we going to get started on repairing me bow today?"

"Unfortunately no. I need ta take care of something before I can repair the bow." I can't do it me self. I need yer help. I'm not in a good place right now. I'm angry, afraid, vengeful. A metal mage working on anything enchanted while like this can be very dangerous. I have to be collected, centered, completely focused on the flow of energy from the metal and the individual I'm creating it for. I can't do that right now."

"How can I help then?"

"I need to make something, anything really. A portion of a metal mage's energy always goes into any enchanted object they make. With the proper rune and spell I can draw the negative energy out of me and into whatever it is I'm about ta make. Blacksmithing takes time and considerable work though. If ye help me we'll both be exhausted but I'll finally be able ta get to place where I can repair yer bow."

"What are we waiting for then" was Runnan's soft but reassuring reply.

Runnan knew that being a metal mage was physical and time demanding work. Now that he was up to his elbow's in it he was convinced that every assassin who'd ever complained about their training should spend a day with a metal mage. They would never complain about their training again.

This was horrible. First the clay. Yes clay. They had to go down to the stream that wound around the Silver Grove to some clay beds. They then had to fill 4 large leather bags with the clay, secure the bags to the end of two carrying yokes, shoulder the yokes, and carry them all the way back to the shop.

Once there Ethari had taken the clay jar he'd put the metal ore into, along with the charcoal, sand, and crushed glass, put a thick layer of wet fresh clay around the rim placed a lid on this then encased the top of the jar and lid in another layer of wet clay.

Runnan asked "Why do ye put the charcoal, sand and glass in with the ore."

"Charcoal, iron ore and prolonged exposure to extreme heat creates steel. The sand and glass bind ta any impurities in the ore and they in turn bind ta the clay jar. What's left will be a solid block of steel."

Next they placed the sealed jar inside the kiln attached to the bellows. The kiln had an open top and they filled it all the way with more charcoal. After finishing with the charcoal Runnan looked at his skin and had the sudden realization he could almost pass himself off as a Sunfire Elf.

Next they enclosed the top of the kiln with bricks sealed to each other and the kiln with more clay. Runnan was an assassin. A master of stealth, illusion, precision, and lethality; not a mud guppy. But as he was soon to find out the worst was yet to come.

Ethari brought over a small shallow box with an open top and a long handle attached to it. It was full of more charcoal. Using a hot metal rod he had in another fire he lit the charcoal then placed the box in a small opening under the kiln. He then went to the two bellows and began to alternating pump them up and down with his arms.

"How long are ye going ta do this?" Runnan asked.

"We're going ta do this fer 5 hours."

"5 hours?! We're?! What do ye mean '_**We're**_ going ta do this fer 5 hours?!"

"Ya see me running these bellows up and down? Do ye think I can do this fer 5 hours all by me lonesome?"

Runnan had to admit that Ethari had a point but after 5 hours of running the bellows, even with trading off, Runnan was unsure if he'd ever be able to raise his arms again.

Runnan had noticed that near the end of the 5 hours, when it was his turn on the bellows, Ethari was busy putting charcoal in an elevated open topped forge that was next to a large anvil. Next to this stood a wall with various tools on it.

When the 5 hours was up Ethari came over with two hammers, a pair of tongs and two pairs of large thick leather gloves.

Once they were both gloved Ethari used a hammer to break the bricks lose that they had used to close the top of the kiln while Runnan used the tongs to remove them. Once the inside of the kiln was exposed they used some of the hot charcoal to light the charcoal in the forge. The rest they pushed aside till they uncovered the clay jar.

Ethari now took the tongs and lifted the jar placing it on it's side on the upper rim of the kiln. He then had Runnan take one of the hammers and begin breaking the clay jar away from the contents inside. Once the jar was completely broken off Runnan was amazed to be starring at a red hot solid piece of steel.

Using the tongs Ethari then placed the glowing red steel block on the anvil by the forge. He then held his hand in front of him. His first finger began to glow as he reached out his hand to touch the still glowing block.

Runnan instinctively grabbed Ethari's hand to keep him from burning himself. Ethari reacted ripping his hand violently away from Runnan and looking wildly about as if an unseen stranger had just attacked him. Runnan suddenly realized that whatever Ethari had been doing had taken so much of his focus as to render him, temporarily at least, completely oblivious to everything and everyone around him.

Once Ethari had come back to his senses he saw the concerned look on Runnan's face. He hung his head slightly then spoke. "I'm sorry. I take this is the first time ye've ever seen a metal mage forge an enchanted weapon?"

"Yes"

"I understand yer reaction but don't worry. I have to inscribe a rune of transference in ta the metal so that it will take on the characteristics of the owner. Don't worry, I won't get burned."

With that Ethari reached out again and inscribed a rune of transference into the metal and he cast the spell "Emetior"

Suddenly an arc of pale light sprung from Ethari to the steel block. This arc of light remained and did not disappear. "Now we begin.: Ethari said looking at Runnan. "Do what I do until I tell you to stop."

For the next several hours they alternately took turns hitting the metal block gradually working it into a flattened elongated shape. Every now and then Ethari would pick it up with the tongs and place it in the forge to ensure that the metal stayed hot enough to be malleable. Runnan found it interesting that the arc of light between the mage and the metal never faltered. He also found it interesting that so far he had not been allowed to directly touch the piece of steel once.

Finally when the piece of steel had been flattened and lengthened to a certain point Ethari signaled to stop. "That's enough. I thank ye fer yer help. Ye may stay to see the rest of the process if ya like but the rest I must do alone. Too much of me has already gone in ta the metal fer it ta be safe fer ye ta touch."

Runnan did not know what the metal mage meant by this last part but he was curious and wanted to stay and watch the process of creation.

He watched a Ethari began to slowly beat the elongated steel into a rough pole a little less than an inch across and almost as long as he was tall. Once this was done he took the pole over to a large rounded stone hooked to some sort of pedal device. Using a system of cables with loops in them to hold the pole and pedaling the pedal device to turn the large rounded stone Ethari began to grind the rough edges of the pole smooth occasionally placing it back into the forge to keep it workable.

Finally when the pole was perfectly smooth Ethari took the pole and dipped it into a large vat of oil. Runnan listed to the violent hissing noise the hot metal made as it's heat was quenched in the depths of the oil.

Ethari pulled the pole from the oil and carried it back to the kiln and stood it up. He then put enough charcoal into the kiln to fill it once more to the top. And then lit the charcoal from the bottom of the kiln again.

Ehari spoke once more to Runnan, "I'm glad you've stayed. I'll need yer help with the bellows." Then he was suddenly silent. Runnan saw the metal mages strong shoulders slump and his head hang. There were suddenly tears coming from his eyes. "And If I live through what happens next I'll need someone to look after me fer a few days"

Runnan was now very confused and concerned. "What are ya talking about?"

"You've been watching this arc of light going from me ta this pole. That arc is literally me energy going into the steel." Ethari's voice started to crack, "and fer the last 3 months the only energy I've had is hate and anger at Jarreth and me brother fer what they have done to me and to this place. This pole ye see is now a vessel of all that hate and anger. As such it is a vessel of death."

To make his point Ethari reached out with the pole and touched it to a weed that had started to grow up through the floor in his work shop. At the merest touch of the pole the entire plant turned black then collapsed into ashes.

Runnan gasped. Ethari looked at him. "Now ye know why I said it wasn't safe fer ye ta

touch. I can touch it without any harm because it is my hate and my anger it contains. If I were to place a spell of completion on it and then a spell that would allow others ta use it, well I trust ye can see what a terrible weapon this would be if it fell into the wrong hands."

Runnan let out a long slow whistle as he realized the terrible potential of the pole in Ethari's hand. "Please tell me that thing cannot be made any more deadly than what it is and tell me that it can be destroyed?"

"Alas it can be made more deadly. Fer now it is only and instrument of death, but when a weapon such as this is combined with certain mystic stones it becomes capable of not only destroying life but of sucking the magical essence out of creatures and storing their power. In short what ye see here is the first step in making the staff of a dark mage."

Runnan's eyes widened in fear. Ethari continued, " but in answer ta yer other question, it can be destroyed. Right now this pole can serve one of two purposes. The one that i just mentioned, or if I cast a spell of purification by fire on it then place it in the kiln while it is still connected to me it will be consumed. And with it all of the hate and anger that I have experienced over the last 3 months."

"And what will happen to you?"

"My hate and anger is a part of me, so a part of me will be destroyed as well. If my hate and anger has consumed to much of me I will be killed. At the very least I will be grievously injured and it will be some time before I can repair yer bow. But at least I will be able to repair it right without the dark energy I have now possibly corrupting it. I want ta repair that bow fer ya and fer me but first I have ta do this. Will ya help me?"

Runnan was overwhelmed, confused, he didn't know what to say. Then he looked into Ehari's eyes and there he saw something that he hadn't seen before. He saw a man who desperately wanted to help others, but needed help himself. Needed help to heal the wound that had torn his heart, a man that needed his help. In that moment Runnan felt something change in himself. He didn't understand what it was at the time but he knew that Ethari was trusting him with his life and his heart and that he would give his own life to protect him.

"Yes" was his reply but the depth of feeling and conviction he said it with shocked him.

"Thank ye Runnan. I've already told ye that bringing that bow back ta me was like bringing a piece of me heart back. Now with her help hopefully I can make me heart whole again. One last thing I must ask, I don't want any harm ta come to ya so what ever happens please do not touch me nor the rod till the arc of light connecting me ta it is broken. If ye do ye will most likely be killed and I would never be able to live with me self if that happened. Are ye ready?'

Runnan nodded his head.

"Good, start the bellows"

Runnan started to alternately pump the bellows once more. Ethari waited till the charcoal in the kiln was red hot. Then taking his finger he inscribed a rune of purification on the rod and spoke, "Purgo per ingus" _purge by fire. _Then he started to lower the rod into the kiln.

Ethari had known that destroying the physical embodiment of his hate and anger would be painful but he hadn't expected this. The arc of pale light that connected him and the rod was now a pulsating arc of solid red flame. With every pulse of the arc it was as if its fire was pulsing deeper into his veins. It felt as if he was being burned alive from the inside out. To make matters worse he could feel energy, a part of his life essence, literally being sucked out of him.

Runnan heard the scream of agony from Ethari, saw him gasp for breath that wouldn't come. He saw every muscle rigid in pain, veins in his neck bulging outward, face pale as death, sweat that was merely the result of the day's work suddenly pouring profusely off of Ethari's body. He couldn't help himself. He jumped to his feet to run and save him from the death that was assuredly coming.

Before he could he even take a step though Ethari's voice, jagged and barely audible brought him to a halt. "Stop! This is what must be done. You said you would help."

Runnan looked into Ethari's eyes once more and saw something he didn't think possible; a conviction that seemed stronger than the pain. A pain, the likes of which, he had never seen before. He once more started pumping the bellows and Ethari again started to lower the rod into the kiln.

Runnan was amazed. Something about the purification spell Ethari had placed on the rod was making it hiss and dissolve like water thrown into a fire. And just like water in a fire steam was raising from the kiln only this steam was as black as coal. Runnan gasped. A butterfly had accidentally flown into the black steam and dropped dead. He continued to pump the bellows.

Ethari was now delirious. He felt as if a million fire ants were attacking him; eating him alive from the inside out. His strength and energy were almost completely gone. It was taking every ounce of concentration to focus on the task at hand. With one last surge of concerted effort he pushed the last of the dissolving rod into the kiln. He heard an explosion, saw a white light, felt himself hurtled backward and hitting the ground, then blackness and he remembered no more.

Runnan rushed to his side. Ethari wasn't breathing. Runnan placed a hand on his chest. The heart was still beating. He hurriedly rolled Ethari onto his side and began to pound and massage his back. Suddenly Ethari coughed and then began to gag. Runnan looked up just in time to see a black goo spluttering out of Ethari's mouth then he started to breath. Runnan moved closer to his head, rolled him on his back and then picked up Ethari's upper torso and leaned Ethari's back against him and held him in his arms to keep him safe.

Runnan didn't remember how long he stayed holding Ethari like that but after a while Ethari started to come too. He looked beaten, exhausted, but he oddly looked at peace. He still wasn't making much sense when he attempted to mumble something but Runnan discovered that he was able to follow simple instructions. In this way Runnan was able to get Ethari to stand up, and while Runnan supported Ehari's weight he got him to walk into the house and to lay down.

It took Ethari a month to get out of bed without help. Several more before he could return to his blacksmith shop or begin working with animals again. Runnan stayed through it all. During this time he asked himself several times _Why am I staying?_ At first the answer was _I was there when this happened so in a way it's my fault. I'm honor bound to care for him till he's better. _ Then it was _He's doing so much better but he still has so far to go. I can't leave him now._

In the end though both these excuses were just that and nothing more. Finally Runnan was left with no other choice but to admit the truth. He stayed because he still saw that look in Ethari's eyes of someone wanting to help others but needing help himself. Someone who for some odd reason seamed to trust him, a stranger, more than those he'd been around his whole life. And Runnan still had that deep abiding feeling in his heart that he'd protect this man with his very life. He had stayed with Ethari this long for many reasons but only one true reason. He was falling in love.

"Ahhhh, Mr. daydreamer" brought Runnan out of his remembrances and back to the present. Ethari teasingly continued, "What is this? Ya get me out here ta get the place ready fer our daughter and then ye stand around staring into space whilst I do all the work? Keep this up and ye won't get any moonberry pie fer a month." Ethari and Runnan both laughed. "What are ye thinking about anyway? Tisn't like ye to stare off like that"

"I was thinking of when we first met. It's one of me favorite memories."

"That make's me happy. It took me a little longer ta figure out how happy I was with ye..."

Runnan laughed again, "And I suppose that being nearly incoherent fer 2 weeks after we met and bed bound fer the first month had nothing ta do with that?"

Ethari laughed now "It might. It might." He conceded as his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Runnan returned to his own thoughts once more. Yes by the time Ethari had recovered from the incident they both knew that they had found the one they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with and here they were all these years later. Neither one quite the same. Ethari was still one of most skilled elves with a weapon that Runnan had ever seen but the incident at the forge had seemed to permanently purge the part of him that was capable bitterness and malice and in its place a kindness and understanding of others that was rare in a moonshadow elf. Runnan was still one of the most skilled and lethal assassin's in all of Xadia but lived in fear of not returning the piece of Ethari's heart that was his every time he went away. They were not the same as all those years ago. They were more. To each other they were the world.

_And there you go. Thanks to all who have been reading this; my maiden voyage into fanfiction. Next chapter we will meet Jarreth as he remembers the killing of his family and subsequent betrayal by Ro'ban._

_If you would like to leave comments,ideas or suggestions. That would be great. If you wish to ask questions that would be great also! Fair warning though, I am not able to check on my account regularly I apologize before hand if I don't respond to a question._

_Finally for those of you wondering where I found the details on forging a sword I highly recommend the documentary " The untold secrets of the Viking sword unveiled"_


End file.
